powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayla Thomas
"Galactic Force, Blue Ranger!" :―Kayla : "You've more than lived up to the legacy we've left for you. We're all very proud of you." : ―Kayla to the Mega Rangers Kayla Thomas is the Galactic Force Blue Ranger from Power Rangers: Galactic Force. She is the cousin of former ranger Anna Thomas. Kayla is a fashionista and a trendsetter, and throughout her high school career, she has styled herself and other people and has been accepted in fashion programs. In Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Runwaygirl20), Kayla attends a community college with an fashion program to study her craft and in the final episode, she accepted to an fashion program abroad. Eventually by 2025, Kayla has become a famous fashion designer, with Sydney Drew wearing one of her fashions. Plus, in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, she created an silver jacket worn by established character, Heather Merrill. Heather also wears Kayla's fashions in Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge. Kayla was also in relationships with two former Power Rangers. She is currently dating Samurai gold ranger, Antonio Garcia. Ranger Profile Galactic Force During the beginning of the Galactic Force Era. She was an San Angeles High School Cheerleader and a talented artist and is also very interested in fashion, as shown through her unique sense of style. She's friends with Robbie Richardson, even though she doesn't get along with his twin sister, Ellie. In the begining of her senior year, she meets Susie Gold, her new teacher and a friend of her cousin, Anna Thomas. But, her new principal gives her detention for accidently bumping her to the ground, a incident caused by Ellie. On a trip with Susie, Kayla meets up with Anna and meets Jon and Jocelyn Phillips. Kayla becomes friends with Jocelyn and they fought ghoulish monsters. She is intelligent, but does not always apply herself to her schoolwork, expect in art class, at which she excels. As a aspiring fashion designer, Kayla is best able to express herself in her fashion. She doesn't want anything to do with the Power Rings at first, because it's just too weird for her, but when Susie Gold recruits her as the Blue Ranger, she decides to put aside her fears. She uses the Water Blast to stop evil in their tracks, and pilots the powerful Galactic Force Zord. Kayla learns to look beyond people's stereotypes, and realize that despite their flaws, that they can be friends. In the episode Leader of the Whack, a meteor crashed to earth and made anyone who came into contact with it shows sides of themselves they never show, in Kayla's case, she became like a Bad Girl, riding her motorcycle, wearing leather biker clothes, having strands of her hair blue, and being rude. However, she was restored to normal later. In the Power Ranger team-up episode Galactic Force vs. S.P.D., Kayla and Jocelyn meet her cousin Anna Thomas's fiancée, Bridge Carson. But Bridge met Anna's family members including Kayla before. Bridge's former S.P.D. teammates traveled to the past to stop a criminal from changing history in San Angeles. Though Kayla and Jocelyn were great rangers in their late teens, Commander Cruger didn't think they were old enough and were too immature to handle missions. Also, Cruger began to behave disrespectfully towards Kayla after he learned that Bridge and Anna have become engaged. During a battle, Cruger ordered Kayla and Jocelyn to remain at the lab. But, they disobeyed and helped their teammates, until the mosters retreated. Angered that everything didn't go according to plan, Cruger blamed the failure on Kayla and Jocelyn, but Kayla stands up to Cruger telling him that she and Jocelyn doesn't take orders from a dog who didn't trusted them. Then, he insults Kayla's necklace and orders her to take it off, which offends her. Bridge and Anna later had enough of Cruger's bad behavior towards Kayla and demands to know what was up with him. After hearing Cruger's reason for his attitude, Bridge tells him that it was wrong to take his anger out on Kayla and involving her in his problem. Bridge also explains that he shouldn't insulted Kayla's necklace because it belong to her deceased mother. When the S.P.D. and Galactic Force rangers teamed up again, Cruger and Kayla set aside their differences and worked together. Cruger then apologized to the rangers for his behavior and to Kayla for involving him in his anger with Bridge and Anna's relationship. At the end of the series, Kayla announced that she was attending community college to study fashion design. Kayla used up the remainder of her Power Ring energy in the final battle against vexica, retaining her Water Blast but losing all of her other powers. She later moves attends Ocean Bluffs Communtiy College to study fashion designing and merchandising in Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2, where she met the Jungle Fury rangers and fell for their master, Robert James (R.J.). When the Jungle Fury Red Ranger Nigel Phillips, when to save a former student from Dai Shi's wrath, Kayla reminded his teammates about who they didn't know the former student in the first place. In Now the Final Fury, Kayla leaves Ocean Bluffs to intern at a fashion designing house before she departed, she shares a romantic kiss with R.J. which began her and R.J.'s official long distance relationship. In 20 years, she will have become a huge fashion sensation. Abilities After receiving a blue Power Ring, Kayla develops the Power of Water. Whenever she fights with monsters or cro-bots, Kayla shoots water from her hands and shouts out "WATER BLAST, STRIKE!" Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2 After her venture as a Power Ranger was over, Kayla moved to Ocean Bluff to attend community college. She took a job at Jungle Karma Pizza where she meets Nigel Phillips, Ricky O'Connor and C.C. Jones and R.J. Kayla became attracted to R.J. because of his leadership style, his laid-back personality and that he was nice to her. When R.J. became the Wolf ranger, Kayla's crush on him intensified. R.J.'s friend Dominic arrived while Kayla was on a field trip to fashion world. During the 3-part saga of the Jungle Fury, Kayla helped the rangers rescue her family members. Kayla's actions got R.J. capture in the crystal eye. She rescued R.J. and her family members. When Nigel, Ricky and C.C. were training to get their master tattoos, Kayla revealed that she was applying to a prestigous fashion school outside of Ocean Bluff. While she waited for her accepted letters, she quit Jungle Karma Pizza and struggled to tell R.J. her feelings for him at the same time, she overheard Nigel telling Ricky and C.C. about Jarrod breaking free of Dai Shi's hold on him and rescuing Camille, but the rangers didn't believe him, due to not saving Jarrod and turning evil. Kayla told Nigel that she believed him and hugged him. Kayla received an acceptance letter from her dream fashion school that she was accepted. Kayla returned to Jungle Karma Pizza, just a few days after quitting. She and the rangers learned that Nigel went to Dai Shi's temple to rescue Jarrod. Kayla told the rangers that the whole thing wouldn't have happened if they believed Nigel about Jarrod in the first place. Ricky retaliated by saying that they tried everything they can to save Jarrod, only for Kayla to reveal to them that they didn't try harder. C.C. said to her that his heart wasn't good. But Kayla said to them that they and Master Mao just didn't know Jarrod after all and there was something about him they didn't know. After Nigel, Jarrod, and Camille escape from Dai Shi's temple, Ricky, C.C., Dominic, and R.J. went to go help them, Kayla went with them. Ricky and C.C. realize that Kayla and Nigel were right that they didn't know Jarrod after all and offered him to help them to battle Dai Shi. But Jarrod declined due that he helped Dai Shi cause trouble to their world. During the battle, Kayla helped the rangers fight some of the rinshi. When Jarrod fight off Dai Shi, it was Kayla who told Master Mao that Jarrod wasn't evil and that he didn't know him as well. After Dai Shi was destroyed, Kayla said goodbye to her friends at JKP as she went to fashion school. Before leaving, she shared a kiss with R.J. Power Rangers Super Samurai Two years after the events of Jungle Fury, Kayla went home to visit her father, Professor Hubert Thomas and her older sister, Jaycee. She is aware that Jaycee is a Samurai Pink Ranger and that Jaycee and their father are aware of Kayla is a former Power Ranger. Jaycee's friend and fellow ranger, Antonio Garcia developed a attraction towards Kayla and she returns the same affection, which meant that Kayla and R.J. have broken up prior to her return in Super Samurai. Kayla was unimpressed with Antonio's love of fish, but was impressed with his musical talent. Their attraction towards each other bugged Jaycee and their friend, Ray. After Master Zandred was destroyed, Antonio went sailing to Paris, where Kayla was at studying fashion design. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Kayla, now 22, returns when she opens her first boutique at the Seaside Mall where Samantha Morgan, Kelly Hale and Heather Merrill were hanging out. Heather sees Kayla and was excited, because Kayla was Heather's favorite fashion designer. Kelly, Samantha, and Heather were checking out Kayla's boutique and Heather loved until they were called into ranger duties. During a battle with the X-Borgs, Heather's confidences hits a snag when Samurai Green Ranger, Tim Johnson insults Heather for being an inexperienced ranger and that she and the mega rangers weren't trustworthy, which angers Heather. She confesses to Kayla was walking in the park when she ran to her about having someone push their buttons and made them feel small. When Heather's morpher beeped, Kayla asked she was going to answer it. Heather was surprised that Kayla knows of her ranger identity and Kayla revealed to Heather that she was the Galactic Force Blue Ranger and became a ranger when she was in high school, Like Heather and her friends. The Hybrid Girls Kayla appeared in the episode, Fashion Fever, where she teams up with a clothing boutique to released her affordable fashion brand, KT by Kayla Thomas. She meets teenage Hybrid Warrior, Hayley Hale. She returns to help Hayley and her sister, Heather Merrill battle - along with the Dino Charge rangers, Jesse Martinez, Logan Mueller, Luka, and Sir Ian of Zandar and Thunderstorm rangers Nicole Holden, Drew Hale, and Carmen Rodriguez. Appearance and Style Galactic Force Kayla was the only ranger in history with a interest in fashion. During her days as a Galactic Force Blue Ranger, she is seen wearing trendy blue outfits, resembling her status as a blue ranger. She is particularly fond of berets, high heels, and statement jewelry. Her long, dark brown hair also seems to be a source of great pride for her, as it is almost always worn down in elegant curls, and accentuated by accessories such as scarves or headbands. Kayla has a strong bold statement pendant necklace which belong to her late mother and was proud to wear it. In the first Power Rangers Galactic Force episode, Kayla was seen wearing a long-sleeved blue top, black hip-huggers, and black boots, with a black statement necklace, beaded bracelets, and different rings. She had her hair down in a scene where she was fighting the cro-bots. In White Thunder, Kayla was seen being ejected out of her zord wearing a blue leather jacket, a black and white striped top and black skirt, and black lace-up booties. In the final episode of Galactic Force, Kayla wore a blue sequin tank top with blue jeans, and blue converse shoes. Her hair was shown to be straight. Jungle Fury Part 2 After losing her powers in Galactic Force, Kayla retired from ranger duties and moved to Ocean Bluffs to attend community college to study fashion design and merchandising. Kayla changed her style when she sported a shoulder-length hairstyle, as well as a new love interest in Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, R.J. R.J.'s "EASY-GOING" personality has inspired Kayla's most recent fashion choices. Kayla is now sporting slightly more tomboyish, butch-like clothing, including leather, biker-style and studded denim jackets, tight jeans, and slouchy beanies. She has also been seen wearing fewer colourful patterns, opting for more neutral colors such as black, and shades of grey. Nonetheless, Kayla manages to offset the edginess of her outfits with lovely, eye-catching rings, necklaces, and earrings. Relationships :Main article: R.J.-Kayla Relationship *R.J. (Robert James) **Start Up: "Now the Final Fury" '''(PRJF) **Break Up: After Power Rangers Super Samurai (PRSS) ***Reason: R.J. and Kayla were better off as friends. :Main article: Antonio-Kayla Relationship *Antonio Garcia **Start Up: Samurai Forever (PRSS) Notes *She is the third Ranger to be a cheerleader after Carmen Rodriguez and Susie Gold. *She is the cousin of former yellow ranger, Anna Thomas. *She share a few similarities with her Japanese counterpart Ako Hayasaka. They were female blue rangers, both pursued different careers after ranger duties and high school, and both considered to be bright and cheery. She also shares similarities with past ranger Susie Gold and future rangers Heather Merrill and Jade Shapiro. *Kayla's two boyfriends were once Power Rangers. *She is the younger sister of Samurai Pink Ranger, Jaycee Thomas. *Kayla and several of legend rangers, including her mentor and friend, Susie Gold returned to rangers in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Kayla is the only Ranger to fight with two veteran rangers from the Thunderstorm era. In this case, Susie Gold and Trey Wilkes, both of which were in the same team at one point in time. *Kayla said her final line in Legendary Battle of Power Rangers Super Megaforce; "You've more than lived up to the legacy we've left for you, we're all very proud of you." *Kayla was the first Blue Ranger to lose a mother, the second was Matt Chang. *Future rangers Heather Merrill and Jade Shapiro wears a lot of clothes created by Kayla. Heather's "silver jacket" was from the Kayla Thomas fashion brand, along with Jade's "green motorcycle jacket". It is known that the two is an fans of Kayla Thomas' as a fashion designer than as a Power Ranger. *Since her final appearance in Super Megaforce, Kayla has appeared in 73 episodes. See Also *Ako Hayasaka - Super Sentai counterpart in Jetman *Susie Gold - Kayla's Galactic Force teammate and mentor. *Anna Thomas - Kayla's Galactic Force teammate and older cousin. *Jaycee Thomas - Kayla's older sister. *Professor Hubert Thomas - Kayla's father. *Robert James (R.J.) - Kayla's friend and ex-boyfriend. *Antonio Garcia - Kayla's boyfriend. *R.J.-Kayla Relationship - A history of Kayla's relationship with R.J. *Antonio-Kayla Relationship - A history of Kayla's relationship with Antonio. *Kayla-Joceyln Friendship - A history of Kayla's friendship with Jocelyn Phillips. *Kayla-Heather Friendship - A history of Kayla's interaction with Heather Merrill. *Cruger-Kayla Conflict - A history of Kayla's rivalry with Doggie Cruger. *Drew-Kayla Friendship - A history of Drew Hale's interaction with Kayla. *Susie-Kayla Friendship - A history of Susie's friendship with Kayla. *Anna-Kayla (Cousins) - A history between cousins Anna and Kayla Thomas. *Jaycee-Kayla (Siblings) - history between siblings Jaycee and Kayla Thomas. Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2 Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Force Category:Blue Ranger Category:Youngest Rangers Category:Historic Rangers Category:PR Girly-Girls Category:Thomas Family